nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:On-hit
Keep this? Is this category worth keeping around? With the "on-hit: unique power", just about anything can be turned into an on-hit property. --The Krit 19:41, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * There are quite a few abilities that are only found as on-hit. Unfortunately, only wounding and vorpal seemed to be listed of these. Others would include ruin armor, slay rakshasa, freeze, chaos shield, etc. WhiZard 01:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Good point. What really strikes me as bad is the overload of information here. How about starting with de-listing the individual diseases (leaving "disease" itself)? I'd probably go for de-listing the individual spells, too, but I haven't checked to see if any valuable info would be lost by doing that. One step at a time is a fine approach. --The Krit 15:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::* Got rid of the specific diseases, though I didn't realize that there was a category:item properties, which has many on-hit properties. I was thinking to make on hit a subcategory of item properties and remove it from being a subcategory of effects.WhiZard 18:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::* You had persuaded me to be neutral on the subject (not to be in favor of this category), so I would not object to deletion of this category being brought back under consideration. Do all of those on-hit abilities fit the item properties category? Does that negate the reason for keeping this (on hit) category? --The Krit 15:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Yep deletion is probably the best, I was unaware that item property was there to fill the same roll. WhiZard 15:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) * It looks like this category was intended to cover the "On Hit" properties, as distinguished from the "On Hit Cast Spell" properties (hence the inclusion of Mordenkainen's disjunction but not acid splash). There are still some properties missing, but overall this theory seems to be a good fit. Eh, maybe that's worth keeping, but I think getting rid of the specific spells would be less confusing to the average reader. I'll have to think about this some more. --The Krit 15:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Even in that case on-hit should be a subcategory of item properties, not of effects. The only reason I see in making an on hit distinction is for all item properties that do something either when hit or when the weapon hits (which would be most of the item properties). WhiZard 16:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::* The difference between on hit cast spell: lesser dispel and on hit: lesser dispel is the frequency involved. All the on hit cast spell properties trigger every hit, the on hit dispelling properties trigger about once every two hits. WhiZard 22:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I now think this category can be a good place to group the on-hit properties, making the item properties category a bit cleaner for those looking for other types of properties. So I've moved this category to be under item properties. I've also removed the spells, as there is little point in listing every spell here. I'll add WhiZard's observation about frequency to the new on-hit: cast spell article, which might be good enough coverage of the info. I guess give this a while to see how it looks? --The Krit 19:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC)